


Just Wait Until Next Time

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus loses a bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait Until Next Time

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/JustWaitUntilNextTime_zps5c32b312.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing was done for Minerva Fest on Live Journal. It was inspired by the prompt: _Severus lost a bet and has to take Minerva to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop._ I must admit, I giggled my way through creating it, and I hope it makes people smile. I do wonder what Severus will do next time he wins a bet, though. If I was Minerva, I'd probably watch my back for awhile. ;D


End file.
